On the Run
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Four kids without a place to go. Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi abandoned the village and their clan. Riku Senju and Naruto Uzumaki were tired of the hate. Can they find what they always wanted in each other? Can they live peacefully when they are on the run from Konoha? Rated T just in case.On hold
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own the plot and Riku but nothing else

I know Hanabi is supposed to be like five years younger than Hinata but in this they are twins.

* * *

As Hanabi and Hinata ran through the forest just outside of Konoha Hanabi thought about the events that led up to this moment. She cringed a little and then activated the Byakugan. No one was following them yet but they knew it was only a matter of time before they noticed the twin's absence. A stray tear fell down Hinata cheek as she ran beside Hanabi. They had found out a shocking secret that made them run away from Konoha and the Hyuuga clan.

Flashback:

_Hanabi was walking down the hall towards her room when something grabbed her arm. She was pulled down another hall. She looked up to see her twin sister Hinata had been the one to grab her. She was about to ask what she wanted till Hinata put a finger to her lips. She pointed behind them at another room where Hanabi heard her father's voice along with Neji's. They crept closer to the door to hear what they were talking about._

_ "Neji both my daughters are inadequate compared to you. They have little skill and would only embarrass the Hyuuga clan if one of them were to become clan head. So I am offering this position to you. Do you accept?" Hinata and Hanabi gasped quietly._

_ Neji spoke next. "If I may ask Hiashi-sama what will happen to Hanabi and Hinata?"_

_ "They will be given the caged bird seal and moved into the branch family's home." He continued after a brief pause. "I will remove your caged bird seal before Hanabi and Hinata are given the seal."_

_ Hanabi and Hinata looked at eachother then ran away. They went to their respective rooms and started packing. Throwing in the important stuff and leaving the stuff they could buy in another village. The two girls waited till midnight when the rest of the clan was asleep before leaving. They knew they couldn't stay in the village any longer so they continued to the gates of Konoha. Hitting a pressure point on each guard's neck they disappeared into the forest._

End of Flashback

The two girls were about four hours away from Konoha but they needed to rest. They heard rustling in the leaves and got into juken stances. Two boys came out into the area. Naruto Uzumaki and Riku Senju.

Earlier that same day:

Naruto and Riku had been walking to their apartment when a couple rocks were thrown at them. They knew that was what happened right before a beating so they started running away hoping a mob hasn't formed yet. They ran to their apartment and closed the door quickly. Both boys were panting and looked around the small apartment. It could barely fit both of them and was destroyed with nasty comments written on the wall. Stuff like 'Go to hell' and 'Demon.'

"I can't stand it here anymore!" Naruto yelled punching the table and breaking it in half. Riku sighed and nodded. "Let's run away. We are not accepted either way!" Riku thought about it and nodded. They packed what little belongings they had and waited for it to get dark. When they had walked to the gates they noticed both guards were knocked out. They thanked their lucky stars that someone had knocked them out allowing them to escape. The two kept running till they noticed that two other chakra signatures were up ahead. Naruto and Riku ran into the area out of breath from running most of the night. They saw two girls with white eyes staring back at them in fighting stances.

The lavender haired girl asked. "W-why a-a-are you here?"

Naruto put his hands up in a surrender gesture. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Riku Senju. We ran away from Konoha."

The two girls shared a look then in unison said, "So did we."

Naruto and Riku both let out breaths of relief. They looked to the two girls. By the white eyes they deduced that they were Hyuuga's. "Who are you two?" Riku asked running a hand through his reddish hair. His blue eyes showed that he was genuinely curious. The two girls had dropped their stances and sat down on a couple rocks that were behind them. "Hyuuga Hanabi." The brunette said. The lavender haired girl spoke after her. "Hyuuga Hinata."

They realized these were the two girls who were in their classes back at the academy. The two boys nodded and an awkward silence fell over them. Naruto was staring at them with a grin while Riku was still running a hand through his hair. An idea came to Naruto and he whispered to Riku. Riku looked at the two girls before whispering back to Naruto. He grinned and cleared his throat getting both girls attention. "We would like to know if you would like to travel with us. You know since we are all homeless and on the run." Hinata was blushing and sticking her two pointer fingers together while Hanabi...well Hanabi was being Hanabi. She stared at him with an unreadable expression that soon turned into a small smile. "Sure."

They started to travel again completely lost but not caring. Hanabi and Hinata had their byakugans activated so they could make sure no one was following them. They walked the majority of the day till it was around dinner where they happened to end up in a small town. They all had money with them so they picked a dango shop and sat down. Hinata was staring at Naruto with admiration and a little adoration. Hanabi knew of her sisters crush on the blonde ever since they were in the academy. He was the dead last but he never gave up and Hinata had slowly fell in love with him, or so she thought.

"Naruto-kun why did you run away?" Hinata asked, surprisingly, without her stutter.

Naruto smiled somewhat sadly. "No one accepted me back there and the same with Riku. I was tired of all the hate filled stares and so I suggested we leave."

Hinata nodded in understanding and then looked down at her food. She knew after what happened they would never be able to go back to Konoha. They needed a village to stay in for a while if not forever. Hanabi who had been listening was sympathetic to the blonde and redhead. The two guys were happily chatting away about something. "Where should we stay tonight?" Hanabi wanted to facepalm because she had forgotten about the sleeping situation. "We are kind of recognizable by our features so maybe we should henge before we leave."

They all did the henge no jutsu. Riku's hair turned blue and his eyes turned red while his clothes changed to civilian clothes. Naruto's hair turned bright red and his eyes melted into gold while he wore civilian clothes. Hinata's hair turned green and her eyes turned cerulean blue almost the same as Naruto's and she wore civilian clothes. Hanabi's hair turned purple and her eyes turned seafoam green and she wore civilian clothes. They walked to a hotel and Naruto cleared his throat. His voice a bit deeper said. "My wife, friends, and I would like a room for tonight." He wrapped his arm around one of the girls. He just didn't know which. Turns out it was Hanabi. "What a lovely wife you have. How long have you been married." Naruto smiled. "Three years." "Got any children." "Not yet but we hope for some soon." The man handed Naruto a key and they walked up to their room. Hanabi glanced at Naruto from the corner of her eye. He was walking with a huge grin on his face towards the room. Hanabi peeked over at her sister who was looking kind of down at the fact that Naruto had said that Hanabi was his wife and not herself.

Hanabi was the first to enter their room and she was pleasantly surprised. It was a rather large room with two king sized beds and two bathrooms. She inwardly thanked the man who had given them the room and went to sit on the end of one of the beds. They all sat in complete silence for what felt like forever.

"So..." Naruto paused. "How long are we staying in this village?"

Hinata was the one who answered this time. "O-only a d-d-day o-or t-two."

"Let's get to bed."

****Everyone got in their designated bed and when their heads hit their pillows they were out like a light.

* * *

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Riku and the plot but nothing else

* * *

Hanabi woke up the next morning feeling slightly refreshed but fearful. She stretched and looked around the room. Hinata was still asleep in the bed with her face slightly in a frown. Riku's hair was in his face so you couldn't tell what he looked like but Hanabi knew he was asleep. Naruto however wasn't in his bed and the shower in the next bathroom was on so she guessed he had gotten up before them. She grabbed clothes out of her bag and went into the bathroom.

She started the shower and stripped down. Gently she lowered herself into the bath and smiled in bliss. After the stressful day yesterday she had needed this. She grabbed some shampoo and ran in through her hair. While she was asleep she had dreamt of her father, Hiashi, coming and finding her and Hinata. Naruto and Riku had been lying dead a few feet away from them. Then he had attacked Hinata and practically killed her but she had been breathing still so she knew she was alive. Although he had shut down most of her chakra points and then moved onto Hanabi. He had closed off all of her chakra points and she had fallen to the ground unconscious. That's when she had woken up and she had been sweating.

Sighing she let her worries wash away. She dried herself off and walked back into the room. Naruto was back in the room but Riku wasn't. She guessed he was about to shower and get ready. Hinata rushed into the opposite bathroom from Riku past Hanabi. Said girl smiled somewhat and sat down on the end of her bed. Naruto looked over at her and his eyes showed concern. She wasn't sure why though.

"Are you alright Hanabi-chan?" She blushed a little at the honorific but then grew confused.

"I'm wouldn't I be?" She didn't understand.

He looked down a little in what seemed like guilt. "I had woken up early and you were whimpering and sweating. I was worried about you."

Hanabi was shocked that she had actually been whimpering in her sleep. The dream scared her but he wasn't sure how much. Hinata was her only family now and she didn't want her to be hurt. She didn't want to be hurt. The deaths of Naruto and Riku had also hit her hard and she was scared that they would actually die if her father found them. He was almost as bad as the villagers. Hinata had told her that she saw Naruto being beaten by the villagers and the two girls had stepped in and saved him. That had been about five years ago and she was sure he didn't remember that. He had been unconscious anyway while Hinata had tried to heal his injuries while Hanabi distracted the crowd.

She turned to the boy who looked a little worse for wear. He was really concerned for her. It warmed her heart and she felt something. Like her heart was beating a little faster. "I'm ok Naru-kun just a nightmare." She didn't notice the honorific or shortening of his name but he sure did. He smiled and looked at the two bathroom doors. Riku was like a brother to Naruto and Hinata was a good friend. Unknown to them was that Naruto had a similar nightmare that night. That was why he had been up early. He had dreamt that hunter nins had been after them. Hinata had been killed by a stab to the heart. Hanabi was lying dead with swords littering her body and her eyes wide open. Riku was barely moving and he was breathing heavily. Naruto was unleashing Kyuubi but he was bleeding badly and dieing slowly. They ended him with a blow through the head with a senbon. He had shot up and was surprised he hadn't woken Riku who was sleeping peacefully. He looked over at Hanabi after the images disappeared from his mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked hoping she wouldn't keep it all inside.

She shook her head. "No I don't want to remember that nightmare."

"I had a nightmare too." He said more to himself than Hanabi.

She asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head and the boys bathroom door opened. Riku walked in with a very lazy look in his eyes. He sat beside Naruto and his head fell onto Naruto's shoulder. Said boy pushed Riku down onto his back and Riku fell asleep. Hinata walked in and saw the way Riku was asleep and laughed lightly. She put her stuff away and sat next to her sister.

"W-when do y-you want t-t-to start moving a-again?" She asked with her stutter.

Naruto put a finger under under his chin and then snapped his fingers. "We should leave now because we never know how far the Konoha nins are."

Riku shifted in his sleep and Naruto picked him up on his back. Hinata and Hanabi packed up and the four started to walk away from the village. Riku was still asleep on Naruto's back so Riku's pack was also on Hinata's back. The four traveled for a few hours before they stopped at a clearing. Hanabi had the byakugan activated so she could scout but no one was in sight. They relaxed slightly but didn't all the way. Everyone was tense, well except for the sleeping Riku, because of the day before. Everything was coming down around them and they were scared out of their minds that something bad would happen to them.

Riku woke up a few minutes later and jumped off of Naruto's back. Then he grabbed his stuff from Hinata. Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff from Hanabi. They decided to continue moving since they never knew how far Konoha nins were or if they had even found out that they left the village. Hanabi was running beside Naruto looking at him from the corner of her eye. She had to admit to herself that he was really cute. The blonde hair that was all spiky, the cerulean eyes that could melt your heart, and that never give up attitude. She respected him greatly and she was about to find something out that could determine her status with him.

"I need to tell you girls something before we keep going." He took a deep breath. "When I was born the Kyuubi no kitsune was rampaging. My mother and father had gone off to fight and the Kyuubi then was sealed into me. The villagers view me as the Kyuubi because of this and beat me on several occasions." The two were silent and that scared him. Till Hinata spoke again.

"W-well th-en you a-a-are a h-hero for k-k-k-keeping Ky-yuubi at b-bay."

Hanabi spoke next. "To me you are the greatest hero I've ever known. To keep the Kyuubi at bay in your stomach is a big thing but it doesn't change who you are. The whisker marks make you look feral but so what? You, to me, are just Naruto Uzumaki. The villagers are fools to not see that."

Naruto was staring wide eyed at them with his mouth hanging open. The look in their eyes told him that they were dead serious. He then smiled with a few tears in his eyes and hugged Hinata. Then he let go of her and hugged Hanabi. They had accepted him as a person and not as a demon like everyone thought he was. It was eye opening and he knew they would be great friends. Hinata smiled at him while blushing and Hanabi was grinning. Riku stood there with a small smile.

"I was treated as the plague because I had a kekkei genkai like the first Hokage. Wood release. They also call me a demon because of my pact to keep Naruto safe and as his brother." The two girls shrugged.

"You are just Riku. The lazy wood release user."

****He sweat dropped and looked at them with weird looks. He knew he was lazy but come on? Now they think he is? He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. They were troublesome girls. The four looked at each other and that was that. A bond had formed between them and they would forever be together. With that they started walking into the forest with small content smiles on their faces.

* * *

Review


End file.
